When liquid crystal panels are manufactured, several percent of defective products occurs. Conventionally, the defective products are found out by eye-inspection. First, observing the luminousness of the surface of a panel energized, the defective parts are roughly found out. Next, observing each part of a defective liquid crystal panel in detail, it is inspected where the defective parts are and how the parts are defective.